The formation of metal patterns, which are used for interconnecting integrated circuit devices on semiconductor substrates, often involves the process of forming a dielectric layer, forming openings in the dielectric layer, filling the openings with a metallic material, and polishing the metallic material to remove excess metallic materials. The remaining metallic material in the openings thus forms contact plugs, vias, metal lines, or the like.
In the etching for forming openings and the polishing processes (which are sometimes chemical mechanical polish (CMP) processes), the pattern density of the metal lines need to be in certain range so that there is a relatively uniform pattern density throughout the respective wafer. Otherwise, the micro-loading effect may occur, and the yield may be adversely affected. For example, in the formation of metal features (sometimes referred to as M0_PO) that are connected to metal gates, it is required that in any chip area with a size equal to 20 μm×20 μm, the density of the M0_PO patterns is between 1 percent and about 20 percent. If the pattern density is out of this specified range, the yield in the etching process and the polishing process may be affected.
The requirement in the density of the M0_PO patterns, however, is difficult to achieve. There may exist large chip areas that do not include M0_PO patterns therein. For example, in diodes (which often occupy large chip areas) and guard rings, there may not be M0_PO patterns. Although dummy M0_PO patterns may be inserted in these regions to increase the pattern density, the inserted dummy M0_PO patterns occupy the chip areas that otherwise could be useful. Therefore, the insertion of the dummy M0_PO patterns causes the reduction in the device utilization rate. In some devices such as I/O cells and electrostatic discharge (ESD) circuits, the reduction in the device utilization rate may seriously impact the ESD ability and the latch-up performance of circuits.